Red Raven
Red Raven is a costumed villain from the Old West and an enemy of the Rawhide Kid - which was published under Marvel Comics. History Red Raven was a bank robber who led his own gang in a series of robberies, until they had a run-in with the Rawhide Kid, who outfought them all, and turned them over to the authorities. In country prison, Raven shared his cell with a Navajo medicine man who was dying. The medicine man decided to share his great secret with Red, that he had designed a winged harness that could be worn by a man, and permit him to glide upon the winds. The old Navajo trained Raven in the use of these wings, until, overcome by his illness, he passed away. Raven tricked the guard into letting him escape by hovering to the ceiling and slipping out, and was able to safely escape the prison simply by flying out of reach of the guards. Raven's first action with his new wings was to take revenge on the Rawhide Kid for sending him to prison in the first place, and sought him out for a showdown. Not realizing the Red Raven's new power, Rawhide drew and fired, but Raven was able to dodge the bullet by taking to the air. Raven then took the Kid by suprise and shot him, leaving him for dead. Coinciently, Kid was found by a young Navajo medicine man, the son of the very man who had given Raven his power. The man nursed Rawhide back to health and taught him how to use his father's wings to even the odds. Rawhide soon tracked down Red Raven, who was quite suprised that he had survived their last meeting and that he had a set of wings identicial to his own. Raven, however, proved much more adept in the wings use and was winning the battle with Rawhide in the air. But at a crucial moment, Raven made the mistake of flying in front of the sun, giving the Kid a perfect target. He shot Raven's gun from his hand, then wrestled him down mid-air. Raven fell from the sky, and was captured by the Kid. The son of the medicine man arrived, and burnt both pairs of wings in order to protect his secret. In 1876, Red Raven had come to own a new pair of wings, and had joined forces with the Iron Mask's gang which included Dr. Danger, the Fat Man, Hurricane, and the Rattler. The gang had been inspired by Kang the Conqueror in their timeframe to commit high-scale thefts, but the arrival of the time-travelling Avengers West Coast soon stopped the criminals in their tracks. Red Raven fought the only flying Avenger, Iron Man, and proved totally ineffective. Iron Man tore off his wings, knocking him to the ground. Red Raven was arrested with the rest of the gang, and turned over to authorities in Tombstone, Arizona. Powers and Abilities Red Raven had eaten a herb given to him by the Navajo medicine man which allowed him to breath at high altitudes. He was also trained in the use of his artificial wings Paraphernalia Equipment Red Raven wore a pair of artificial wings which allowed him to glide on the wind and air currents. Weapons Pistols, rifle Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Rawhide Kid Villains